the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Affiliations
Affiliations are group of Duelist attributes in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters series. which so on in more just reasonable each of these Affiliations, basically honorable was led by the leaders who formed and founded the Duelist attributes to Kaijudo duel against each other while they in Creature World War III. For the case three main affiliations are Team JoJoe Twins the Heroes and Attribute of Light led by Joe, Team Aqua the ruthless pirate villains and Attribute of Water led by Archie, but basic noarmally there Team Magma raged ninja villains and Attribute of Fire led by Maxie Which is more reasonable, three leaders always have their own interests they want and change Joe wants Truth and Justice, Archie wants Sea be clean and Maxie wants Land to grow. as it seems like more common of interests, their rivalry was meant be revealed rather not in Season 1 or Season 2 during the plot of the episode. History ), Joe and (Maxie) Bottom: (The Onceler)]]After Hikaru defeated by the Centurions on one year later, Joe become rival with Archie and Maxie right afterwards the burtal event of Versus Revolution Final X, even so They have own rivalry with to compare expect the Centurions themselves. During the plot the villains planning to destory the Kaijudo Temple's untruthful heroes of the Kaijudo City basically Yuki told Archie and Maxie they all worrying about is facing Joe who was a leader of the Heroic team known as Team JoJoe Twins but as did like Yuki ordered Archie told his Admins which He going makes changes as well order by Yuki, They are now comparing with Joe and his Team of Protectors want actually to change the heart who those lives under influence of it. But as suddenly Joe, Maxie and Archie each has a triumph cards to overcome on each other in Kaijudo Duel Joe has Dual Flare, Archie has Mythril and last at least Maxie has literally Root Flare as what it takes them from now to duel three affiliation duel leaders will fight they believe in either is Justice, Sea or Land on their own hands behalf Known Affiliations TBA Team JoJoe Twins Team JoJoe Twins known as the Attribute of Light is a protagonist Affiliation of protecting the World and Villains from any harm coming to All the Evil Duelists way. But it worth be possible that Team JoJoe Twins could help the city more safer from evil team which not only be revealed. since one year later of Hikaru's defeat by the Centurions. even though on normally their motto is quite far simple "Protect Our People, We Witnessed and End the Criminality" It consists the Leader of the Affiliation was Joe Even it certainly impossible that Joe and his Team can defend anything what right for the World until when his rival ruining a lives of these under a influence of the civilization causes JoJoe Twins on upon taking facts away from their enemies Known Members TBA Team Skull TBA Known Members *Tupp *Rapp *Zipp *Bopp *??? Team Aqua Team Magma Team Rocket Team Plasma Team Flare Aurum Team Aurum TBA Known Members *Apollo *Diana *Doss and Becky Team Arrow TBA Known Members The Onceler - Leader of Team Arrow Wiggins - Admin of Team Arrow Molly and Mortis ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? TBA Palutena's Army TBA Known Members TBA Underworld Army TBA Known Members Forces of Nature TBA Known Members Chaos Kin Army TBA Known Members TBA Space Pirate TBA The Empire The Empire is the one of the Affiliations that to kill the citizens so brutally as without a advantage but normally they common on alot of times of responsibility anything The Empire does in a state on view as generally speaking this affiliate division was cold blooded and killers Reasonable to know this, Joe and his Friends able to change Seryu Joe's young sister upon not longer a same as before Fire ruined everything it is how possibility could have after all the that causes by Aether Foundation itself Known Members TBA Kizuna Corp Team Poker TBA Mach Fighters Hikaru Haven Guardians TBA Thunder Empire Other Affiliations ??? TBA Known Members ??? TBA ??? ??? Trivia *A word Attribute meaning "being caused by someone or regard something" Gallery